Reunion
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: The LONG awaited Sequel to Myspace Love! Domino High is holding a reunion for the class of 2009. It will be a time to catch up with old friends and old enemies…AtemuxYugi Yaoi


**Reunion**

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T for language and some violence

**Pairing: **AtemuxYugi, RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, TristanxSerenity, and SetoxJoey…

**Summary**: Domino High is holding a reunion for the class of 2009. It will be a time to catch up with old friends and old enemies…

* * *

><p>Sakura: The LONG awaited sequel to Myspace Love. I have left everyone waiting long enough, that and I finally got an idea to work with me so I could finish this. I went over three different ideas, before I decided to settle for a small simple one-shot. Some people have recently read Myspace Love and message me about the sequel I promised years ago. I forgot all about Myspace Love and some of the things I left unanswered. Everyone will finally get their answer about Anzu…<p>

Yumi: Warning: Anzu bashing! If you like her than this story will not be for you. There is also yaoi! So if you do not like boyxboy then this story really is not for you…

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Let me get this out now. There will be no more sequels after this! Myspace Love and Reunion are finished and that is that… So please enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

A still young and healthy twenty nine year old Yugi Akana entered his house that he shared with his husband of eight years-not counting the two years they dated before that- Atemu Yami Akana. It has been ten years since Yugi left Domino to go to college and pursue his career of being an artist. In those ten years Yugi got married, graduated from college, and has been selling art work around the world. There are moments when he hits a rough spot and his art does not sell, but he never lets that get him down.

This fine adult has not changed much from his teen years. He has grown a few inches, but Atemu is still taller than him by a head. His spiky tri-color hair is the same as it always has been along with his beautiful wide amethyst eyes. That day he was dressed in a pair of paint covered white overalls with a blue shirt underneath and brown work boots.

He had just come home from his studio downtown in Tokyo's art gallery where all his old and new work was featured. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was to have a warm shower and curl up on the couch with some hot tea.

However his plans changed when a still hyper thirteen year old husky walked up to him with her empty food bowl in her mouth. She sat down in front of him and let out a small whine.

Yugi sighed and reached down for the bowl. "I just feed you this morning Cleo…" He said while heading to the kitchen with the bowl.

The dog got up to follow him with what looked like a smile on her face. It was hard to tell since she was a dog.

It took Yugi a minute to remember where he put the can dog food, before he pulled one out of the cupboard behind some cereal. He opened the can and dumped the food into the bowl before putting the bowl on the floor.

"That is all you are getting until later tonight. If you keep eating so much you will get fat and lazy."

Cleopatra ignored him as she started to devour her food.

A sigh escape Yugi's mouth before he headed upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

><p>By five o'clock the front door opened up to show a thirty two year old Atemu Akana in his light green hospital scrubs that he only worn when he had to do a surgery. He too had the same spiky tri-colored hair he always had and breath-taking crimson eyes.<p>

A sigh escape his mouth after finally getting home after a long day. He closed the door, and then put his keys and briefcase on the side table by the door before walking over to the couch.

Yugi looked up as Atemu sat down beside him on the couch and lean over to kiss his cheek.

"How was work today?" Yugi asked.

Atemu groaned while putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Tiring, I had three scheduled surgeries back to back along with about twenty sick patients in the ER." He replied back. "I'm so happy to be home."

Yugi moved closer to his husband and laid a kiss on Atemu's lips. "I'm sorry you had a tough day, but I have something important to talk to you about before we go eat supper."

"What is it?"

Yugi picked up an open envelope from the table and handed it to him. "I got this from my old high school today in the mail."

Reopening the envelope, Atemu pulled out a piece of official looking paper and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Mutou,_

_We are pleased to say you have been invited to your tenth year high school reunion. It will be held at Domino High Saturday June 22, 2019. There will be entertainment and refreshments provided along with photos to make new memories last. We ask that you send a reply by mail or phone so we may make a list of all guests. _

_Thank you for your time_

_Principle Takahashi _

The rest of the letter gave the school's number along with other information about everything that will be at the reunion. He put the letter back up and turned to Yugi.

Yugi looked at him waiting to see a reaction from him. "So…"

"So what?" Atemu asked. "Would you like to go to your reunion?"

Yugi blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well it would be nice to see all my friends again. We have not seen them since Ryou got married three years ago. I already talked to them on the phone and they all said they were going to be there." He looked up at Atemu. "If you don't want to go that is fine, but I don't want to go without you."

Atemu thought over it for a minute. "The reunion is next weekend and I do have some vacation days saved up." He looked back over at Yugi. "Are you alright with this being our vacation instead of going someplace else next month?"

Yugi nodded his head with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Atemu in a big hug. "Oh thank you so much Atemu!"

Atemu chuckled at his lover and hugged him back. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

After they pulled away Yugi stood up. "I'll go make you a really great dinner." He hurried off after that.

Atemu smiled as Yugi left the room. As long as Yugi was happy he was happy. The only thing he had to do now was let his boss know he was taking some days off for vacation.

* * *

><p>Before the two knew it next week had come and they were packed and ready to head out back to Domino. They would be leaving Thursday afternoon so they could arrive in Domino by early Friday morning. Instead of a train they would be driving, so they could take Cleo along, since the neighbor was out of town and they couldn't leave her at home alone. Their vacation would be Friday, the reunion on Saturday and all of Sunday before driving back to Tokyo Monday morning. It would give the two time to see old friends and hang out, plus let Yugi spend some long deserved time with his aging grandfather. Solomon was still in great health for being in his eighties, but he was still getting old.<p>

When Thursday afternoon rolled around they put their luggage in the back of Atemu's new ford truck and helped Cleo get the back with it all, before Atemu got in the driver seat and Yugi got in the passenger seat.

With the house locked up and everything they needed in the back, Atemu started up the truck and they drove out headed toward the highway so they could get to Domino as fast as they could before traffic got bad.

Yugi relaxed in his seat, one hand rolled down the window, while the other held one of Atemu's hands. They settled for the quiet for some time, before Yugi had to turn on the radio to get some music going.

Atemu rolled his eyes as Yugi flipped through many stations before picking one. "You know you already know what stations you like, why don't you just turn to those first?" Atemu pointed out like he did every time they rode together.

His little one chuckled. "You say that every time, but it's just something I do to make sure I get a station I like. I would have thought by now you would have gotten used to it seeing how long we have been married."

Atemu pulled Yugi's hand to his and gave it a kiss. "Eight wonderful years of marriage…"

"And many more to come…" Yugi finished before fishing out his phone from his pocket. "I promised grandpa I would call and tell him when we got on the road."

While Yugi made the phone call, Atemu kept his attention on the road listening to Yugi talk to his grandfather.

* * *

><p>By early Friday morning both Yugi and Atemu were tired from all the driving they did overnight. They did take pitch stops to switch drivers so they wouldn't have to stop, but it was still tiring. When they pulled into downtown Domino, Yugi became wide awake as he looked at the city he grew up in. From where they were at they were another hour from the game shop and Yugi had to keep his excitement contained. It was around five in the morning so no one was out and about as of yet, unless they had to go in early for work or wanted to get breakfast before work.<p>

Atemu let out a yawn as he pulled in front of a café. Yugi gave him this look that showed he was a little displeased to be stopping. So to make sure he did not get on Yugi's bad side, Atemu decided to explain him-self. "I'm sure your grandfather is not even up yet, so it would not hurt to get some coffee to wake ourselves up a little."

Yugi agreed with that and got out of the car with Atemu. They left the back window open just enough so Cleo could get some air and because of the early morning she wouldn't burn up in the heat since they sun wasn't up yet. The two made a quick trip inside the 24 hour café and grabbed themselves some coffee and some donuts. They then took their food and drinks back to the truck and ate, along with sharing some donuts with Cleo. The dog was more than happy to get some sweets.

* * *

><p>After wasting some time the two finally arrived at the game shop around seven. Even with school was out for the summer, grandpa still liked to open the game shop at seven in the morning, so he could close it at a normal hour in the afternoon. The elderly man was currently outside sweeping when they pulled into the small driveway next to the shop and got out.<p>

Solomon abandoned his broom to hug his grandson. The two embraced for a good few minutes, before they parted and Atemu hugged grandpa.

"It's so good to see the two of you and Yugi I think you have grown some more," Solomon said with a smile.

Yugi nodded his head and linked an arm with Atemu. "I'm only a few inches shorter than Atemu now." He turned to look up at his husband. "Although every time I grew it was like Atemu would grow a little more."

Atemu chuckled. "Little one, I was done growing while you were still in high school. It was just you who had to catch up."

They all laughed a little, before some barking got their attention. Atemu had to hurry back over to the truck to let Cleo out who was not happy about being forgotten. The dog hurried over to grandpa and started to smell his legs.

Solomon reached out and patted the girl's head. "I see Cleo hasn't changed at all."

"We did have her fixed a couple months ago when we got a new neighbor across the street who happened to have three boy dogs. They kept getting out and coming to our house to be around Cleo." Yugi let his grandfather know. "So we decided we could bring her since Shorty can't get her pregnant."

"Which I'm very thankful for," Atemu agreed. "I was worried enough with those three boy dogs. There is no way my little girl is getting pregnant at such a age."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "She not that young Atemu, but she is getting too old to have puppies." His attention was then turned to barking inside the house. A older Shorty stood at the game shop door snatching at the door trying to get out.

A smile lit up Yugi's face as he quickly went to the door to greet his dog that protected his grandfather. Atemu smiled at how happy his husband was to be back in Domino, before deciding to get their luggage so they could unpack and relax.

Solomon helped some with the smaller items and before long all their luggage was inside and the three adults were hanging out in the game shop catching up on things they missed out while not around each other. Cleo and Shorty had decided to hang out in the apartment upstairs and play with the pile of toys that Shorty had and grandpa spoiled him with.

It was the beginning of a great weekend…

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon Yugi and Atemu found themselves standing outside of Domino High. The parking lot was already filled with cars when the two had parked and got out to go into the school. They did not see anyone hanging around outside that they knew, so they traveled inside where the party was being held.<p>

The gym was filled with adults all of which had graduated in 2009, plus spouses of the individuals or friends. Some even had their kids with them.

Yugi scanned the place for familiar faces until he saw one who no one could miss. A certain blond was hanging out by the snack table with his husband. With a smile, Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand and led him over to the two.

As they approached, Joey decided that moment to turn around and his eyes widen. "Yug..!" He gave his plate to Seto and hurried over to his best bud. They both embraced each other, before Joey put Yugi in a head lock.

Yugi wined and tried to get away as Joey started to rub his hair down.

Atemu chuckled at the two, before moving to stand beside Seto. "I see Joey hasn't changed at all…" He commented.

Seto rolled his eyes. "The same feisty pup he has always been."

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed. "How many times have we been over this I am not a pup…?" He had release Yugi to start arguing with his husband.

Yugi shook his head at the two.

"They never change do they…?" A new voice spoke up, making Yugi turn to see the sweet quiet Ryou. He had not changed at all just like Joey, except he grew a little.

Yugi hugged his other friend, before looking behind him to see Bakura Tao, Ryou's husband who looked like him, expect his hair was wilder and he looked meaner with a tan. The two had met when Ryou went to England after graduation. They ran into each other through taking the same business classes in college. It also turned out Bakura was Atemu's friend from high school, but they weren't that close, mostly because Atemu had graduation early and left.

Bakura walked up to Atemu and ruffled his hair. Atemu growled and push Bakura away. They glared at each other for a moment before shaking hands.

"Glad to see you again…"

Atemu smiled at him. "Same here, but where is your partner in crime?" He looked around, before he jumped when someone hugged him from behind him.

"Aw I didn't know you cared…" Another individual whispered in his ear.

Atemu elbowed the person in the stomach before getting away. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself Marik."

Marik was Malik's husband and they got married a few years before Ryou and Bakura. Malik met Marik through family. Malik's sister Ishizu happened to be friend with Marik's sister Isis. When Malik and his family went to Egypt after graduation the two met and quickly hit it off, before long they were hitched and they been married ever since.

Marik was a meaner crazier twin of Malik. His hair was also wilder and he had a darker tan than Malik. To this day no one in the group of friends saw what Malik saw in Marik, but as long as they loved each other no one had a problem with the marriage.

Yugi laughed when Malik came up behind Marik and grabbed his ear. "What have I told you about grabbing people like that?" He yelled at him.

Atemu crossed his arms. "I got enough of these two in high school. I didn't think they would follow me later."

Bakura wrapped an arm around Atemu. "You know you love us…"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Far from it…"

"Looks like the gang is all here…" Joey commented.

Yugi turned to him. "Where are your sister Serenity and Tristan?" He asked since he hadn't seen the two.

"They are coming later; the baby sitter was running late." Joey told him before pulling out his phone. "I'll call and see if they are on their way now."

Joey's sister Serenity was doing well with no problems with her vision and her and Tristan had gotten married a year before Marik and Malik. They had currently had their second child just last year. They had a son who was five and the new born girl who was a year now. It had been a struggle at first for Joey to allow Tristan to date his sister, but the year after graduation Joey finally let the two date. It ended up being a good thing, because Serenity was happy and then Tristan became a part of the family which Joey had already seen him as since they were in middle school.

Yugi looked to Seto, who had started a conversation with Atemu. He approached the two and let Atemu wrap his arm around him.

"How is your brother Seto?" Yugi asked.

"He has been good. He is currently overseas in American running a new Kaibaland that just opened. I would be over there too, but Joey dragged me here for this." Seto answered, before pulling out his wallet and showing Yuugi a picture.

Yugi looked at the picture to see a grown adult Mokuba. He looked the same expect his long black hair had been cut to just his shoulders. The boy turned man wasn't that much younger than them only about five years younger than Seto. He had been like Atemu and graduated high school not long after them and went to college. Mokuba studied hard and got a business degree so he could become a true vice-president for Kaiba Corp.

Atemu studied the picture too. "That boy has grown a lot." He commented.

"He has reached Joey's height and before long he might be as tall as me." Seto said with a chuckle. "Joey is not too happy about having someone younger than him being taller than him."

"You got that right…" Joey spoke up after he got off the phone. "Serenity and Tristan are on the way now. The babysitter had just gotten there."

Ryou walked over to them. "Oh I hope they bring pictures of the little ones…"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You and children…"

Ryou hit him upside the head and then dragged Bakura off to mingle with other people he knew.

Atemu looked around not seeing anything interesting and it was that moment when he looked to the gym doors that he glared. A certain brown haired girl turned woman had walked into the room wearing a short mini black skirt and a pink button up short sleeve shirt. She also had on black heels and a good amount of makeup. The only thing that had changed about her was that her hair had gotten longer and went passed her shoulders.

When she looked his way and noticed him looking her eyes widened for a minute before she waved at them and started coming their way.

Atemu cursed himself for not looking away and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "Yugi I think I am going to go to the rest room stay with Seto and Joey."

Yugi turned to look at him confused before he saw who was headed there way. He gave a nod and Atemu disappeared into the crowd.

Once Anzu reached them she looked disappointed to see Atemu gone, but quickly hid it with a smile. "Hey guys! How have you all been?"

They had looked at her with blank looks, before Yugi put on a fake smile. "It's been a while Anzu. How have you been doing?"

Anzu giggled. "Oh been off in America seeing the sites and went to New York for dance schooling, even got a small part in a Broadway show!" She reached out and hugged Yugi. "I've missed seeing all my friends. What have you been up to Yugi?"

"Nothing much just went to Tokyo University for art schooling and now I'm an artist." He replied while trying to get out of her death grip.

She let him go and then looked around. "I thought I saw Atemu nearby. Are you too still together?"

Yuugi nodded. "We got married and have been for eight years."

"Eight years?" She faked a smile. "You two have come a long way since high school."

Joey looked to Seto who looked his way. They both knew why she was talking to Yugi and why she was drilling him with questions. The girl had yet to change since high school.

Joey stepped up and put an arm around Anzu. "Hey Anzu how about you tell me about this Broadway show you were in?" He was faking interest so she would leave Yugi alone.

Seto took Yugi by the arm and lead him away as Anzu started talking to Joey about the show she was in. Yugi let out a sigh of relief when they were out of ear shot.

"Thanks," Yugi said to him.

Seto nodded his head. "No problem she hasn't changed since high school and I guess you could tell when she started to ask about Atemu."

Yugi agreed. "I could also see the way she was disappointed when Atemu walked off. I was hoping she would have gotten over him by now."

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "She may have for the time being, but once you two came back I guess she thinks she had another shot."

Yugi looked down at his wedding band. "I remember what she tried to do to me at prom. I don't want her messing up this reunion just because she wants someone I love."

Seto patted Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll stay beside you throughout the evening and hopefully she won't try anything."

"I sure hope your right."

* * *

><p>As the evening dragged on some events were played out and old high school pictures were shown on a slide show. The principle even had awards for some of the successful graduates who made something of themselves.<p>

Yugi and his friends didn't really pay attention to any of the things going on choosing to talk and enjoy being together again. The only time they did pay attention was when Joey got an award for making something of himself when no one thought he would and when Anzu would come around and bug them.

When Anzu came around Atemu would pretend to need to use the restroom. Bakura and Marik thought it was funny that Atemu was scared of a woman, but after meeting Anzu they soon learned why and they too started to disappear when she came around.

Ryou sighed as Anzu walked away again and their husbands went to the 'restroom'. "This is getting tiring. I can't believe she tried to come on to Bakura of all people."

Malik agreed. "I thought Marik would commit murder if she tried to touch him again."

Yugi rested his arms on the table they were at and laid his chin on top of them. "At least she backed off after she found out they were married to you. She still keeps trying to come on to Atemu."

"Atemu is just one of those guys that any girl could get hung up over." Joey commented. "You caught yourself a real looker Yugi."

"At least I love Atemu for being himself and not his looks. The looks are just a bonus."

The other three agreed with him because that is how they felt with their husbands.

Seto approached the four a few minutes later. "Hey Yugi, I just saw Anzu headed down the hall to the men's room."

Yugi sighed as he stood up. "I'll go save Atemu."

Joey watched as his best friend left the table and Seto took his seat. "If Anzu doesn't stop it Atemu might be calling the police on her for stalking."

"She would deserve it. It might make her get the hint that he doesn't want her and never will." Joey said while helping himself to what had been on Yugi's plate. "I mean she hasn't seen Atemu since prom so why wait this long for one guy."

"I heard from a few of our old classmates that she dated around after prom and has been divorced twice." Malik pointed out. "One of the old basketball players even said he married her and went to New York with her until she cheated on him."

"How do you know it's true?" Ryou asked.

Malik shrugged. "I have no idea if it's true but I wouldn't put it passed her to have been with a bunch of men. I think I read in a local magazine that one of the main stars in the Broadway show she was in was with her during the show and that after the show she found out she was knocked up by him. The guy was said to have wanted to marry her, but she reject him and came home to Domino. It was rumored by some of our classmates who knew her parents that her parents got custody of the baby."

"I remember that…" Joey exclaimed. "Tristan's parents were really close to Anzu's parents and lived next door to them. I remember Tristan telling me that Anzu's parents had a new baby around that Anzu had after being knocked up."

"The woman has a baby and is wanting after another person's man…" Seto shook his head at that. "She really needs some help."

Ryou spoke up after that. "What about the father of the baby? Malik said something about him wanting to marry Anzu. Why would she turn down someone like that?"

"No idea…" Malik replied.

"He comes around last I heard…" Joey answered. "Tristan visits his parents a lot when his father started getting sick. He said he has seen a man coming around the house visiting, but doesn't stay long. He probably can't take care of the baby by himself so thinks it's smart to leave the child with the grandparents."

"Whatever the reason Anzu needs to work things out with the father of her child and leave Atemu alone before he slaps a restraining order on her…." Bakura said as he stood behind Ryou having heard most of the conversation.

Marik chuckled. "Anzu is stalking the men's restroom waiting on Atemu to come out last we saw. When we came out we saw her walking down the hall so gave him the heads up."

Joey looked to his husband. "So you think Yugi can save him or should one of us go?"

"I think they will be fine as long as she doesn't do anything to warrant Atemu calling the police."

* * *

><p>Atemu poked his head out of the door to the men's' room and then quickly went back in.<p>

"I can stand here all night Atemu." Anzu said as she led against the wall across the hall. "Come on out I just want to talk."

"There is no way!" Atemu yelled from behind the door. "I want you to leave me alone before I arrest you for stalking."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I'm not stalking you, I just want to talk."

"I'm not breaking up with Yugi…" Atemu growled out.

"But…"

"No I love him and nothing you say will change it."

Anzu sighed. "I figured that, so can I at least apologize for how I acted at prom?"

Atemu poked his head back out. "No funny business?"

Anzu nodded, so Atemu bravely took a step out. Of course as soon as he did Anzu threw herself at him and locked lips.

Yugi turned the corner at that moment after figuring out which bathroom Atemu was hiding out in to see the two kissing. He crossed his arms and glared. Somewhere in his mind he knew Anzu was going to try something to get Atemu.

Atemu pushed Anzu away and started to wipe his mouth. "Ra! I said no funny business!" He yelled at her completely pissed off.

Anzu giggled and twirled a piece of her hair. "Oh come on Atemu, I know that was way better than Yugi."

Atemu glared at her and had to ball his hands into fist to keep from wanting to slap her. "Listen here bitch and listen well. I have a wonderful husband who is ten times no he is a hundred times better than the freaking slut you are."

Yugi had to hide his laughing behind his hand.

Anzu crossed her arms and glared back. "After all this time you haven't miss me at all?"

Yugi decided he better intervene before blood was shed. "Hey Anzu…" He called to her. Once she looked his way he continued. "Can you come over here for a minute? I think we need to talk."

She didn't look happy about being pulled away from Atemu, but walked over to Yugi. "What?" Anzu growled out not even trying to mask her anger.

Yugi rolled his eyes and lead her near the stairwell and away from Atemu. "Listen I know for some reason you want Atemu, but you need to stop this. You are an adult now and as you can see Atemu doesn't want you."

"Oh and like you are better for him..? I am way better for him than you will ever be! I can please him in ways you could only imagine and I can give him children." Anzu argued back clearly mad that Yugi was trying to tell her she couldn't have Atemu. He wasn't the boss of her and she was sure before long Atemu would come running over there telling Yugi to stop trying to break them apart. "I know he has the hots for me."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "A little piece of advice Anzu, but I know Atemu way better than you and you only look at him for his body. I look at him for being himself and I love him just the way he is. Also if you got to know someone you would realize that Atemu doesn't want children. Sure it bummed me out a little, but I respect his wishes so instead of a child we have a dog that fills that void." He looked up at her and gave her a glare that made her flinch. "I don't know what planet you are living on in your brain, but Atemu is married to me and if you keep up this little charade up Atemu won't need to file charges against you because I will for harassment."

Anzu yelled out in frustration before doing something really stupid. "Atemu will be mine!"

Before anyone could do anything Anzu had pushed Yugi, making him lose his footing and fall backward down the stairs.

Atemu saw everything with wide eyes before racing over to smirking girl and looking down the stairs. Yugi lay there with no movement at all and eyes closed. He quickly rushed down the stairs and check Yugi over pushing his growing worry away and using his medical knowledge to try and make sure Yugi was still alive.

Luckily he found a pulse but his husband was unconscious and he knew if Yugi had hit his head there could be brain damage. Looking up the stairs he saw Anzu just standing there with a smile on her face.

"Stop standing there and do something!" Atemu yelled at her. "We need an ambulance!"

Anzu shook her head. "He was in the way, but not anymore."

Atemu pointed at the ceiling where a camera was placed. "I can call the ambulance or you can. Either way you are getting arrested for doing this in the first place!"

The idea of being arrested didn't even faze her as she turned and walked away. Atemu had to hold his anger in as he looked through Yugi's pocket finding his cell phone. Yugi was the only smart one who didn't leave his at home with grandpa.

Once he found it, Atemu sent a text to Joey before quickly calling for an ambulance, praying to every god he knew that Yugi would be alright.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes slowly opened but quickly shut again when a bright light hit him. He had to blink his eyes to get used to light, before finally seeing he was in a hospital room. Sunlight drifted through the open window letting Yugi know it had to be the next day, because the last he remembered was being at the reunion and it was turning night time.<p>

"Yug your awake!" Joey's voice drifted to him making him look toward the doorway to see his best friend.

Yugi smiled and tried to sit up but had to lie back down because of a splitting headache.

Joey hurried over to his side and fluffed up his pillow. "You took a nasty fall there, but the doctors look you over and found no broken bones. They do want you to stay a few days to make sure no brain damage develops."

Yugi looked at him funny for a minute not recalling a fall. "What happened?"

"Oh…" Joey took a step back and looked at him. "You don't remember?"

At the shake of Yugi's head Joey continued talking. "Anzu pushed you and you fell down the stairs. Atemu texted me and we hurried over. The whole thing was caught on tape and Anzu got arrested in front of everyone at the reunion."

Yugi sighed and looked down at his hands. "I guess she would never change. I just didn't think she would try and kill me over Atemu."

"Speaking of Atemu, it took him forever to fall asleep." Joey said pointing to the sleeping Atemu on the couch in the room. He was fast asleep and snoring. "I had to leave when he started snoring and went down to get some early breakfast. I think he fell asleep around six this morning."

Yugi giggled. "His snoring is probably what woke me up." He looked at the clock in the room and saw it was eight. "Where are all the others?"

Joey shrugged and said down in his seat. "They are probably all at home worried about you. I decided to stay with Atemu who wouldn't leave your side to make sure he ate and got some sleep. Grandpa came when you were admitted, but had to leave around ten last night to go to bed. He said something about being back around noon."

Yugi nodded and got himself comfortable. "What did the police say?"

"Anzu's being charged with harassment and attempted murder since you could have died from the fall." Joey told him before hitting the nurse button on Yugi's bed. "I think it's best to let a doctor know you are up so they can check on you."

Yugi agreed. "Even though I have my own personal doctor with me…" He said with a grin.

Joey playfully hit Yugi's arm. "I think Atemu is a different kind of doctor to you."

Yugi had to laugh at that but quickly quieted down when he almost woke Atemu.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until two days later that Yugi got released from the hospital. The police had visited him after he woke up to get a statement from him even though they knew what happened from the tape. They also wanted to make sure Yugi still wanted to press charges and if he did that would mean he would need to stay in Domino longer to go to the trial. Atemu was all for staying in Domino longer to make sure Anzu got what was coming to her, so he made sure the police understood that they wanted to press charges.<p>

When Atemu and Yugi returned home to the game stop they were surprised to find Anzu's parents and the supposed father of the baby they were taking care of there. Grandpa informed them that the three of them wanted to talk to Yugi about Anzu.

Yugi looked up at Atemu uncertain, but Atemu decided it was safe to at least hear them out since they weren't the ones who pushed Yugi down a flight of stairs.

A good two hour talk came out of it and as soon as Anzu's parents and the baby's father left, Yugi decided to retire upstairs to do some thinking.

* * *

><p>When evening came around Atemu walked into the room to find Yugi still sitting on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms around them. A frown came on to Atemu's face as he made himself comfortable next to Yugi.<p>

"Still thinking about what they were saying?" Atemu asked pretty sure what the answer would be.

Yugi nodded. "I understand they love their daughter and I know the baby needs his mother, but she tried to kill me. If I drop the charges then she will just try and come back for you. It might even end up worst next time around and even if we did go home she might follow us there."

Atemu rubbed Yugi's back and Yugi laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do Yugi if you really do want to drop the charges. In all honesty I think it might do her some good to spend time in jail. She could get the help she needs and hopefully forget about me."

Yugi smiled and snuggled against Atemu. "Why did you have to be so irresistible?"

"I couldn't help but be born this way." Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Let's put this mess behind us for the night and go to bed."

Yugi agreed with that and the two lay down to try and get a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time the trial came around a week later everyone was ready to get the mess pushed behind them. Yugi was able to talk with Anzu's lawyer and the D.A. to get Anzu a deal that would make her leave Yugi and Atemu alone along with getting her the help she needed. Instead of jail time she would go to a psychiatric facility an hour outside of Domino to get some counseling and there would be a restraining order placed on Anzu for when and if she got out of the place. It would keep her from going after Yugi and Atemu for risk of going to jail if she broke it.<p>

She would be locked away, but the place had the best doctors around and could hopefully get her off her weird fix of wanting Atemu. It would be like living in a dorm with a bunch of other people she just wouldn't be able to leave.

When the trial ended Anzu looked far from happy with the deal, but went along with it for the sake of not having to do jail time in a prison. It seemed she hated the idea of jail more than anything.

Yugi just wished he could have avoided locking her up, but he knew in the end it would hopefully help her. In truth Yugi kind of wished for his old childhood friend back. However he knew that dream was either too far out of reach or would never happen at all.

* * *

><p>A month later Yugi yawned as he walked into his house in Tokyo. He had just gotten off from a hard day at work and was ready to kick his feet up and relax.<p>

Atemu walked out of the kitchen with a pink apron around his waist. "Honey, I think the apron got mixed in with the dark clothes again."

Yugi giggled at his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be sure to bleach it later. What's for supper?"

Atemu chuckled and started to kiss Yugi's neck. "I was baking some chicken but I think I found something yummier."

Yugi laughed and playfully pushed Atemu away. "Oh dear you make me laugh."

The two smiled at each other before sharing a kiss. No matter what they both knew they were perfect for each other and nothing was going to change that.

**The End!**

* * *

><p>Yumi: And Anzu rotted her years away!<p>

Sakura: Yumi!

Yumi: What I think that would be better…

Sakura: I have no idea what I will do with you. (shakes head) Anyway so we have finally reached the wonderful end of this! Okay no flaming me if it completely sucked. I did mention at the top I went by some many ideas before settling on a one-shot.

Yumi: At least you gave them a squeal.

Sakura: Yes so everyone knows Anzu is locked away and Yugi and Atemu are living happily. I'm sure some would have liked to see her dead, but she is getting the help she needs. I decided not to kill her off, but have her locked away where she can never get to our favorite couple.

Sakura and Yumi: Thank you all who followed Myspace Love and took the time to read the squeal to it! Review!


End file.
